


I Miss You

by hazeyghosts



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeyghosts/pseuds/hazeyghosts
Summary: Muriel allows the apprentice to help with his wound after fighting the ghost in the forest.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> My true love is Julian, but that absolutely won't stop me from thirsting after Muriel

“Please. Let me help.” He refuses to look at me, his shoulders are tense. Does he really not see how much blood is running down his face? I’m worried he might lose consciousness.

“Fine.” He concedes, but still keeps his gaze from me. The rigidness does not leave his body.

I wet a cloth and begin to dab at the blood. When I touch the wound, he still does not move, not even a wince.

“Does this happen often?” I have to ask.

“Often enough.”

“And you always take care of these wounds yourself?” I’ve become very worried for this man. 

“Usually.”

Does he not worry about the severity of these things? How long has he been living like this? If Innana hadn’t found me, he might not have lived. But I can’t press him about it, he already seems so annoyed with my questions.

I continue to clean the wound as I think. It’s takes a moment for me to realize he’s staring up at me, ever so slightly.

When my gaze flicks to his, he looks away, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. How long was he watching me?

Once it’s cleaned, I set down the cloth and run my hand through the air above it. The edges of the deep gash pull towards each other and begin weaving together. When my magic is done, it looks about a week old.

“There. It won’t reopen and it won’t scar,” I take a step away from Muriel, “I’ll, uh, let you finish cleaning yourself up.”

He nods gratefully. I take the other seat at his small table while he stands.

He shrugs the furs off his body, revealing toned muscle covered in more blood.

I can’t help but watch the way he moves as he runs the cloth over his body, clearing up the blood. I can feel my face warm as I look at him longer, admiring his physique.

“What?” 

He’s stopped washing and is looking at me, he looks angry for a moment, until I notice the deeper blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, n-nothing,” I avert my eyes, “Sorry.”

Muriel doesn’t say anything more. I fidget with my hands to keep myself busy while he finishes cleaning.

When he’s done, I allow myself to look around the hut. It’s such a cozy place, so warm and homey. It’s almost… familiar.

“You said you know who I am. How…” I ask him, my eyes still wandering the home. He doesn’t answer me, so I wonder, “Did Asra tell you about me?”

I think for a moment that he’s ignoring me, but he replies with a simple, “Yes.”

“He’s never mentioned you to me.”

“No. He wouldn’t.”

“Oh…” I feel a little rejected by his continuous refusal to open up, even though it seems like he hasn’t had any practice in a long time. It’s probably not entirely his fault, or mine.

“It’s just… I feel like I’ve met you before,” I admit to him, and it seems to get his attention. All I can see is his back straightening, but then he turns around, “I know your spell is supposed to do that, but… I mean… maybe before my accident. Did we know each other?”

He stares at me, I can’t make out an expression on his face, “Yes.”

I hesitate to stand and step towards him. He doesn’t flinch away now, but worry pulls at his face.

“I miss you.” He says. I stop a foot away from him as I try to work out what he means, but something still blocks my every memory of him from before today.

“You do?” We stare at each other, I can feel tears of unknown things prickling my eyes. His face is still harsh, full of years of worry, but his gaze feels softer now. I reach a palm out to him, but stop, “Can… Can I try something?”

He nods yes. I close the gap and my skin touches his, right beneath his collar. I have to stand on the tips of my toes and I still can’t reach, but he seems to know what I’m doing. He leans his head down to mine, perfectly meeting my lips with his.

His kiss feels wonderful, soft, full of care and love. But I can feel a restraint in him.

“You can touch me.” I say.

When I kiss him again, he still restrains himself for a moment, then I feel his large hands lightly wrap around my waist. His touch is so light, he’s being so careful to not hurt me.

I slide my hands up his collared neck, around his rigid jaw, into his hair where they comfortably tangle. I press myself into his body, I didn’t mean to go this far. I just meant for a kiss, but he received it much better than I expected, it feels like he doesn’t want to stop either.

Just as I think that, he easily lifts me by the waist. It’s a surprise, but I refuse to stop kissing him now, I wrap my legs around his waist where he holds me. Muriel carries me to his bed, he sits with me  in his lap where he can better lean into the kisses. 

His lips leave mine to explore my jaw, then neck. I fumble with the buttons on my top to better expose my chest to him. He leaves kisses along my collarbones, I lean back as he works his way further down. 

My blouse still covers most of my chest, but it’s open far enough for him to kiss the skin between my breasts.

“Muriel…” I whisper to him. He doesn’t reply, preoccupied with every kiss he leaves on me.

I grip his shoulders and push him down. He stares up at me, surprised, his mouth gaping slightly. I steady myself with my hands on his bare chest as I reposition myself further up on his lap. When I move against his bulge, he lets out a low growl.

I stop moving immediately, “Is this okay?”

He looks so conflicted, he wants to say no but his eyes are begging me. He nods.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” His hands slip under my skirts and find their way to my thighs. I slowly begin moving against him, he grips the outside of my thighs as I do so.

Through his trousers, I can feel him hardening, I quicken my movements slightly. Muriel’s eyes squeeze shut, his head falls backwards into the banket. 

His eyes come back to me when I stop and undo the buckle at his waist. He lets go of me to give me room to work and watches as I pull his pants past where I sit.

In front of me, his hard dick stands for me. I’m very aware of him watching as I wrap my fingers around his thick length. A moan sounds from the back of his throat at my touch.

I go back to my earlier position, hovering my hips above his. Muriel’s hands return to my thighs, he holds me still as I guide him into me.

“A-ah!” He’s so wide it’s difficult at first. I whimper again as I fit all of him in me. I place my hands in his chest again to steady myself as I slowly move away from his pelvis. But after a few seconds with him in me, it all feels natural again.

One of his hands leaves me and, oh, how does he know exactly where I like to be touched? 

He’s been watching my face the entire time, when my gaze returns to his, his eyes flick downwards, to my chest, then my skirts hiding the main event. His deep blush has returned.

I pick up my pace, I now easily slide along his cock. Muriel moves his hand to my butt, gripping it harder and helping direct my movements. I quicken, his other hand returns to lift my waist, aiding in the faster pace.

“Muriel,” I gasp, another, longer, low moan escapes him, “Ah, Muriel…” 

My gasps encourage him on. He grinds his hips up to mine in tempo with my motion.

I cry out when my body begins to lighten with the ecstasy of an orgasm, “Muriel! Yes!”

As if my orgasm sends him over the edge, I hear a groan and feel him spill inside of me.

“Aah…” I slow my pace until I’ve come to a stop on his hips. I moan as I stretch and lay on his torso, with him still inside me. His hands come to rest on the small of my back.

I see the slightest smile on his lips, but we say nothing to each other. I lay my head against his chest, though I stay quiet,  something in me wants to say, “Oh, how I’ve missed you, too.”


End file.
